Pokemon: The Kanto Adventure
by LuckyMagikarp
Summary: John just turned 10 and is about to begin his journey! He and his best friend Peter go around the Kanto region to collect gym badges and challenge the Indigo Plateau.
1. Another giant?

**Hey everybody! I hate my story, so once again I will restart and make it even better! Get ready cuz later today I will release chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yea... here we are again. I'm new at this so... YUP anyways being a freshman is hard school started last week and it takes soooo much time. But here i am starting anew!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the voltorb shaped alarm clock screeched.  
The clock read 7 am, "Huh? Holy crap! It's finally morning! I get to get my new pokemon!" the boy  
yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut uuuup!" a softer voice said from under a blanket across the room.

"Your just jealous that i get to start my pokemon journey and you have to wait another year! HAH!" he said proudly to the younger boy.

"John hurry and get ready or you'll be late!" a woman's voice yelled from down stairs.

John was a tall boy for his age he was around 4'11'' and had a little muscle from playing sports so much. He had jet black hair that went to his lower neck.

"Alright mom! I'll be down in ten!" he ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower.  
He put on a white v-neck with a pokeball picture on the stomach area, his favorite pair of black jeans and New Balance running shoes.

He ran downstairs and was greeted by his mom and dad. "Are you ready son?" his dad asked holding his teary eyed wife.  
"I got you a last minute gift and your mother made you your favorite breakfast"

"Awesome!" John yelled and ran to hug his parents "I love you guys" _RRRRRRKK_ his stomach groweld.  
"Heh heh i guess i'm really hungry!" John ran to the kitchen seeing a plate filled with stacks of buttermilk pancakes and next to it a neatly wrapped box covered with little pictures of squirtle his favorite pokemon.

"Well open it dear and see what your father gave you"

John tore into the box excitedly lost in thought of what the mystery gift is. "Wow! It's a pokegear!" John smiled ear to ear and hugged both his parents tightly.

"You'd better eat breakfast now, you have to be at professor oaks lab by 8 o'clock"

"Right!" John smiled at his parents and dug into the steaming stack of pancakes, "Is that food?" A little boy said walking into the kitchen smelling the sweet aroma drifting around the house.

"Matt your awake!" Their mother said as she ushered Matt to the dining table, " you're just in time to see your brother off to start his journey."

"Mmmmm why can't I get a pokemon too mama?" He stared at the ceiling daydreaming of having his own pokemon, "I wanna get a bulbasaur! They're so cool."

"Next year kiddo" his dad said messing his short black hair up, "first you have to pass your pokemon exams then you can qualify to get your trainers license."

"Haha yea! Then you can be cool like me!" John stuck his tongue out at his little brother, "Well I'm done eating so I guess I should go to Oaks lab now"

"Ok honey don't forget your back pack and make sure to call us when you get to Virdian city" his mom started to cry.

"Good luck son, I'm proud of you. Be safe" his mother and father gave him one last hug before he ran outside.

* * *

_THUD _"Owwwww, if this is the most high tech building in Kanto why can't there be sliding doors?" John got up off the ground rubbing his backside.

"Well that's because I don't want sliding doors young man." An old man with combed back gray hair and a lab coat said opening the door. " I thought I heard a ruckus out here its just you John!" The old man smiled and took him by the shoulder bringing him inside.

"Professor I'm here for my pokemon! I can't wait to start my journey"

"Yes I know but first I need to go through some procedures, you know Nick." The professor pointed to another boy at the age of ten, he had dark brown hair that was messily combed to the side. He wore a black tank top and red jeans with Nike running shoes that matched his shirt.

"Of course we've only been rivals since the first grade!" John and nick have always tried to be better than each other they were both very athletic in school with good grades. They would always be team captains and make a competition out of everything, but to top all that they were still good friends.

"Hey Johnny cakes! I see your starting your journey too! But of course I'm gonna beat you at the pokemon league."

"No way! I won't go down without a fight!" They both stared at each other with straight faces but suddenly erupted in laughter.

"Haha it's good to see you're still trying to beat me!" John and Nick shook hands and looked back at the professor.

"Alright shall we get started? As you both know pokemon are our friends, they should be treated with kindness and respect. You should love all your pokemon since they will be helping you throughout your journey! First I will give both of you five pokeballs." From a table behind him he took ten pokeballs out of a basket and gave five each to the rivals. "Next I will give you each a pokedex, you can use these to transfer pokemon to and from me, you can also point it a pokemon you don't know and it will give you information on it like level, gender, and a description about that pokemon." He then took two pokedex out of his lab coat, one navy blue and the other a dark red.

"I'll take the blue one its my favorite shade of blue!" John took the pokedex and put it in his pocket.

"The the red one's mine" Nick took the remaining pokedex and pocketed it.

"Now! You both have the choice between three pokemon. First is Bulbasaur the grass type!" The professor threw a pokeball into the air that opened and revealed a green pokemon that stood on all fours. It had light red eyes and a bulb sticking out of its back.

"Bulba bulbasaur" the pokemon stood proudly at the sight of the trainers and smiled.

"Next is Charmander the fire type!" Once again he threw a pokeball into the air this time revealing a lizard like pokemon that stood on two legs. It was orange with a creme colored stomach.

"Char-mander!" The charmander waved its tail back and forth revealing a fiery tip.

"Lastly is Squirtle the water type!" The professor threw the last pokeball into the air revealing a blue turtle that also stood on two legs. Upon seeing the rivals it playfully sprayed them in the face with water. "Alright since nick got here first ill let him choose first."

"Hmmm, having any of these pokemon would be a huge honor. I think I'll choose..." Johns heart was beating fast he wanted squirtle it was his favorite pokemon in the whole world. "CHARMANDER!" Nick finally shouted, John sighed in relief.

"Charmander char" the fire type happily embraced his new trainer. "Here is charmanders pokeball, take good care of him!" Professor oak handed nick the pokeball.

"Alright charmander let's go!" Nick and charmander ran out the laboratory doors to start his journey. "Thanks professor, see ya John!"

"Alright John which pokemon do you want?"

"You should know professor! I want my favorite pokemon squirtle!" John ran to squirtle and hugged him, this made bulbasaur sad knowing he wouldn't be going on his journey quite yet. "Don't worry bulbasaur! My best friend Peter is starting his journey next month I know for sure he'll choose you!"

"Good luck John have a safe journey and take good care of squirtle!" John ran out of the lab with squirtle on his shoulder he was jumping with joy, he was gonna start his pokemon journey with his new friend squirtle.

* * *

**So there it is everybody! The new new chapter one. I spent all day writing this so I'd love to hear some feedback! And now I'm gonna start posting John's pokemon levels and moves! **

**Squirtle 5: Tackle, Tail Whip**


	3. Attack of the wild ones

**Hi people its me Lucky Magikarp I gots this drumline performance today and I'm pretty damn excited! Well enough about my little ol' life in sin city! On with the storrryyyy**

* * *

"Well here it is squirtle the entrance to route one and the beginning of our journey! Are you excited buddy?"

"Squirtle!" His little pokemon cheered from atop his head, "Well here we go let's start walking to Virdian city it's about a days journey from pallet town so we should camp about half way there and then continue again tomorrow!"

He ran straight into route one where wild pokemon lived. Route one only had a few pokemon like rattata, Pidgey, and occasionally a weedle. Then path was surrounded with tall trees and grass.

"What pokemon should i catch? I want one with the will to battle!" All of a sudden a bird like pokemon dived from a tree and tackled squirtle off of johns head. "Squirtle! Are you ok?" John ran to where his pokemon had fallen.

"Pidgey Pidgey!" The bird pokemon dived again.

"Dodge and use tail whip!" Squirtle rolled out of the way just as Pidgey hit the ground where the turtle used to be. "Now!" Squirtle ran to the grounded Pidgey and waved its tail at it. Confused at what squirtle was doing the pidgey stared lowering its defense. "Now hit 'em with a tackle!" Squirtle charged at Pidgey head first tackling it to the ground.

"Go! Pokeball!" John threw the pokeball and hit the unconscious Pidgey right on the head. It was enveloped in a red light then sucked into the ball. It started to wobble once...twice...PING! The pokeball clicked and the Pidgey was captured.

"We did it squirtle we caught PIDGEY!" John picked up the pokeball and jumped into the air.

* * *

"Well lets set up camp here squirtle." John had been walking the whole day and finally stopped to camp for the night. "Squirtle squirtle." The turtle pokemon pointed at pidgeys pokeball.

"Huh? Your saying I should let Pidgey out of her pokeball? That's a great idea! Pidgey come on out!" He threw his pokeball in the air releasing his bird pokemon.

"Pidgey Pidge!" Pidgey flew around Johns head happy to be out of her pokeball.

"Alright Pidgey you gather some sticks and squirtle you fill this pot with clean water, I'll set up the tent and burner."

"Pidgey/Squir!" His pokemon ran off to do their tasks while John set up the campsite.

* * *

"Good job guys! This is a great camp spot" John had a pot of soup boiling over a fire made of sticks Pidgey had gathered. "By tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Virdian to challenge our first gym!"

Later that night after John and his pokemon had gone to sleep there was a rustling in the bushes near by. _"This boy has potential to be a very powerful trainer"_ a yellow pokemon was watching the tent, it then teleported away using its psychic powers. _"I'll be waiting for you John Quanitoshi"_

"AHHH! Something's in my head!" John woke up screaming he was in a cold sweat and had a major headache.

"Squirtle?" His two pokemon had woken up from the scream and had tried to calm their trainer down. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up, it just felt like someone was talking to me in my head." He was panting now but his headache was now gone and he was starting to cool off.

"Well its morning now. How bout we pack up and start walking to Virdian again?" Squirtle and Pidgey cheered in agreement and started helping put the tent down.

* * *

"Here it is! Virdian city! Lets go to the pokemon center first I need to make a phone call" John and his team ran to the pokemon center excited to have their very first gym battle. " Umm hi nurse joy." John had walked to the counter of the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed, "can you heal my pokemon?" he was nervous because he had never been to a pokemon center.

"Of course" the nurse said with a smile. She had pink hair and a pink nurse uniform to match. "You're always welcome to ask for help!"

"Oh ok, well one more thing, is there a phone I can use?" She pointed at the wall of the building. "Over there, just dial the number you want to call and you can video chat as long as you'd like" Once again the nurse smiled and walked to a room behind the counter taking a cart with his two pokeballs.

John went over to the video phone and dialed his home phone number. It rang and his dad appeared on screen. "Son! it's so good to see you! How was your trip to virdian city? Are you ok?"

"Heh heh yea dad i'm fine i made it safe and sound, plus i caught a pidgey!"

"That's great sweety where is it?" this time his mom appeared on the bright screen.

"Nurse joy is taking care of them i'm gonna challenge the gym!"

"I'm afraid you can't honey the virdian city gym leader is the most powerful gym in kanto. He'll only let you challenge the gym if you have the other 7 badges."

His heart sank. "Oh well that's ok i guess ill just challenge the next gym. Well gotta go now!" he hung up the phone and went back to the counter where Nurse joy waited.

"John! your pokemon are all healed." she handed him a tray with two shiny pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse joy. I was wondering where's the next gym?"

"Lets see. The next gym should be in Pewter city, but you'll have to go through the Virdian forest. It's filled with dangerous bug pokemon and if you stray to far off the path you could get lost."

"Oh ok thanks nurse joy"

"Anytime! Travel safe." She bowed to john as he walked out of the pokemon center with new hope in his eyes.

* * *

"There's the entrance to the forest. I wonder what pokemon i'll find."

"MANKEY!" a monkey like pokemon jumped out of the bush punching john square in the face.

"AHHH! What the hell is that?" He took out his pokedex and pointed it at the psychotic monkey pokemon.

"_Mankey the pig monkey pokemon. Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered it flies into uncontrollable frenzy" _

"Wow! I wanna catch it! Lets see its a fighting type so... Pidgey take to the skies!" He threw his pokeball into the air releasing the tiny bird pokemon.  
"Pidgey use sand attack!" Pidgey dived to the ground picking up sand and throwing it at the wild pokemons eyes, this only sent it into a blind fury of rage. Its hands glowed white and lunged at pidgey attempting to scratch it.

"Pidg! Pidgey pidg!" grunted in pain as she fell to the ground. "Pidgey you have to get up! Use tackle!" she stuggled to get up but eventually stood, she then flew into the sky and dived back down tackling the half blinded mankey. The pokemon then crashed into a near by tree unconscious.

"Go pokeball!" John threw the pokeball at Mankey, it was absorbed by a red light and then sucked into the pokeball. It began to shake as Mankey struggled to escape. One...two...three...PING! "Yeah! I caught a Mankey!" He picked up the pokeball and jumped around happily. "Now lets go to Pewter City!"

"Pidgey pidg!" His pokemon chirped happily and nestled on top of johns messy black hair.

* * *

**Howdy y'all! That concludes chapter two! I need an oc to travel with John so here are the guide lines!**

**Name**

**Age**

**Features (hair color/length, eye color, height)**

**Clothes**

**Personality **

**Pokemon (levels 5-10, not too many nicknames)**

**Gender**

**Sooo here are some questions for y'all**

**Q1: What would you do for a Klondike bar?**

**Q2: If you could be any pokemon what pokemon would you be?**

**Q3: who's this pokemon: All it does is sleep during the day time. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.**

**Btw: the winning oc will get a shout out and gets to pick a pokemon from the Kanto reigeon that John will eventually catch!**

**Squirtle 5: Tackle, Tail Whip**

**Pidgey 5: Tackle, Sand Attack**

**Mankey 3: Scratch, Leer**


	4. Beginning of the first gym battle!

**Hello fanfictioners and welcome to the third chapter of Pokemon: The Kanto Journey!**

**We left off with John catching a Mankey and Pidgey, and I know two pokemon in one chapter is crazy but HEY  
it's my story.**

* * *

"Wow! The forest is so big! How are we gonna get out of here?" the young trainer looked down at his two pokemon, his Pidgey was nested in his dark hair and chirped at his question.

"Hey you!" A young boy a little shorter than John came running out of some bushes near by. He wore a light blue shirt a bug catchers cap and held a long net. "I challenge you to a battle! You'll never beat my bug type pokemon! They're the best bugs in the forest!"

"Uhh sure i'll battle you, how many pokemon you got? I have three."

"I have two..." He said rather embarrassed, "My name's Kyle by the way! Go! Weedle!" A brown colored worm came out of the flash of red light, it had a red nose and a horn petruding out of its head.

"Hmmm i'll start off with Pidgey!" He pointed at the bug poison dual type pokemon signaling his tiny bird pokemon to attack.

Pidgey flew straight into weedle sending him flying into a near by tree.

The small bug pokemon weakly got up. "Weedle use poison sting!" the pokemons needle glowed purple, it then shot multiple glowing white needles at the tiny bird pokemon.

"Pidgey fly into the air to dodge!" It flew up into the air narrowly dodging the poisonous attack. "Now dive and use tackle!" Pidgey quickly dived down picking up speed as it went and tackled the bug. Dust flew into the air from the powerful attack. "Clear the dust Pidgey!" The tiny bird pokemon flapped its small wings revealing an unconscious bug with swirls in its eyes.

"A-aww weedle! Return, you did good little buddy." He put the ball away and took out another "Go! Caterpie!" He threw the pokeball into the air and in a flash of blue light revealed a green caterpillar like pokemon with a red "Y" shaped horn.

"Hmm... Pidgey return" the pokemon was enveloped in a red light as it was recalled into its pokeball "I choose you! Mankey" the pokeball opened and revealed the pig monkey pokemon.

"Caterpie string shot!" It shot a glowing white string from its mouth that covered Mankey and greatly lowered its speed.

"Mankey break free and use scratch!" The monkeys hands glowed white and ripped apart the webs it broke free and ran quickly towards the caterpillar pokemon. It then scratched it across the face sending it flying. As it hit the ground swirls were seen where its eyes were.

"Wow your Mankey is really powerful!"

"Hehe...well that's the power of fighting types. Great battle it was fun!"

"Thanks!" a smile on his face as he recalled his pokemon. " If you're looking for the exit it's that way." He pointed towards a small clearing in the trees.

"Thanks Kyle, by the way do you know what pokemon the Pewter city gym leader uses?"

"I think rock types, your Pidgey wouldn't do much good and Mankey don't have fighting type moves at low levels..."

"That's ok! I got my Squirtle!"

"That would work, well see you around John! I'm gonna go catch more bug types!"

"Alright thanks again for the battle! Return mankey." He recalled his pokemon and walked towards the clearing. "There it is" He said. "Pewter city!" He looked at the city from atop of the hill.

* * *

John walked through the city towards the pokemon center. Inside there were a few trainers with unconscious pokemon Waiting in a line to get them healed by a very busy looking nurse Joy.

"Whoa what happened here?" He asked a near by boy with a rattata in his arms.

"Brock the gym leader knocked all our pokemon out! His rock types were too tough!"

"Well I bet I can beat him with my partner squirtle" he held up his pokeball to show the trainer.

"Good luck with that, even if you get past his geodude you'll never get past his onix! The thing is huge!"

"Oh why did he have to have an Onix!" John got on his knees and yelled at the sky receiving strange looks from everyone in the center. "Hehe sorry..."

After getting his pokemon healed John ran to the gym passing small houses and a museum. "Get ready Brock your win streak is about to end he yelled running head first into the gym. He didnt notice it was pitch black until it was too late. He kept running and tripped over a rock.

"AHHHHHH WHY IS THERE A ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND WHY IS IT SO DARK?"

"Because I like rocks and the dark" a mans voice said from further in the darkness, he clapped twice and the lights switched on. "I am Brock gym leader of Pewter city. Are you here to challenge me?"

"Yup! I'm here to end your winning streak and get my first badge!"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy! Rock types have a high defense, can you over come that with strength and strategy?"

"How bout I just show you! I choose you! Squirtle!" He called out, the ball burst open releasing the tiny turtle pokemon.

"Hmm a water type, this could prove to be a real challenge. Rock 'n' roll geodude!" The squinty eyed gym leader yelled. The burst of light revealed a brown colored rock with muscular arms on the side of its head. "Geodude start off with a tackle!" The rock rolled rapidly towards his opponent and rammed into him knocking him back a few feet.

"Come on squirtle I know you can beat him! Use bubble!" The turtle pokemon jumped back up and blew a barrage of light blue bubbles that exploded on contact with geodude instantly soaking it.

"_Argh geodude can't take another hit like that" _Brock thought to himself feeling sweat run down his neck. But then he smirked "No problem! Geodude full out rock throw!" The rock type pokemon punched the ground breaking off a large rock and threw it at the turtle.

"Quickly dodge and use bubble one more time!" it quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the large boulder and fired another powerful bubble attack. Being too weak to dodge geodude was hit with the exploding bubbles and sent flying until it landed I front of Brock with swirls for eyes.

"Darn It! That squirtle of yours is gonna be troublesome John, but my ONIX will be an even bigger problem for YOU!" He threw another pokeball into the air that burst open to reveal a 28 foot long rock snake pokemon with a horn sticking out the front.

"I heard it was big but I didn't know it was THAT big!" Sweat ran down his forehead as the biggest opponent he's ever seen stared at his Kanto starter pokemon.

* * *

**Now the real battle begins! So sorry for anyone who enjoyed my crappy story but I've been so busy being a freshman this year in highschool it's been brutal. But I've got into writing again all because of Pokemon origins! Greatest 4 episodes of anything ever to ever have happened ever!**

**Are you excited to watch it in English? **

**Don't you love Pokemon X and Y?! (I got X by the way)**

**Who did you choose for your starter? **

**Sorry again and thanks to all you little readers out there!**

**Pokemon:**

**Squirtle 10: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw**

**Pidgey 9: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

**Maney: 9: Scratch, Leer, Low Kick**


End file.
